Meet the Contenders
The Great Railway Show is a series of twenty online promotional videos that tie into The Great Race written by Ian McCue. The videos are narrated by Rob Rackstraw and each video, (one uploaded every Wednesday), shows the participants of The Great Railway Show and their stats, event and country of origin. None of the characters shown in the videos speak. The shorts are to be included as bonus features on the US DVD and Blu-Ray releases of The Great Race. Videos Philip of Sodor Philip of Sodor, titled Philip of the UK on the UK channel, is the first video of The Great Railway Show. It was uploaded on the television series' official YouTube channel on April 13th, 2016. Description First engine up, Philip! Recently arriving on the Island of Sodor, he's an engine favorite amongst his engine friends. Philip will play the role of Sodor Representative and flag carrier. Characters * Philip * Gordon Location * Knapford Station Yard Trivia * The Race Announcer mentions the events of The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead. Stock footage from said episode is also used. Gallery File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Philip's stats File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead78.png|Stock footage File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead79.png|Stock footage File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead80.png|Stock footage File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Philip File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Philip's left side view File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Philip's back side view File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Philip's right side view Video File:Philip of Sodor Axel of Belgium Axel of Belgium is the second video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on April 20th, 2016. Description Axel of Belgium is an amazing looking engine that was built for speed. The lean mean racing machine won over his army of fans with his charms and looks. Character * Axel Location * Belgium Event The Great Race Trivia * The Main Line, unmodified, is used to represent Belgium for this video. Goof * In the final scene of the video, Axel's trailing wheels are missing and his tender merges into his cab. Gallery File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Axel's stats File:TheGreatRace70.jpg|Axel in Belgium File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Axel File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Axel's left side view (Note: his rear wheels are missing and his tender merges into his cab) File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Axel's back side view File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Axel's right side view Video File:Axel of Belgium Yong Bao of China Yong Bao of China is the third video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on April 27th, 2016. Description Strong, sleek and steamy, Yong Bao of China knows how to put on a show! Character * Yong Bao Event Best Decorated Engine Parade Location * China Trivia * The hill from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure was redressed to represent China for this video. Goof * During the scene of Yong Bao in China, his tender running board disappears. Gallery File:YongBaoinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Yong Bao's stats File:TheGreatRace79.png|Yong Bao in China File:YongBaoinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Yong Bao File:YongBaoinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Yong Bao's left side view File:YongBaoinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Yong Bao's back side view File:YongBaoinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Yong Bao's right side view Video File:Yong Bao of China Raul of Brazil Raul of Brazil is the fourth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on May 4th, 2016. Description Introducing Raul of Brazil. A one time champion a few years back, he is well respected throughout the railway. Character * Raul Event Shunting Race Location * Brazil Trivia * Knapford Yards was redressed with palm trees to represent a Brazilian shunting yard for this video. Goofs * Raul is incorrectly described as being based on the Sentinel 7109, which was the inspiration for Logan's number. * Despite the fact that Raul is implied to be working in Brazil, the trucks he is shunting are British. Gallery File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Raul's stats File:TheGreatRace71.jpg|Raul in Brazil File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Raul File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Raul's left side view File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Raul's back side view File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Raul's right side view Video File:Raul of Brazil Ashima of India Ashima of India is the fifth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on May 18th, 2016. Description Meet Ashima of India. A simply breathtaking engine that brings mystery and wonder. Character * Ashima Event Shunting Race Location * India Trivia * The Main Line was redressed with flowers to represent India for this video. Gallery File:AshimainTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Ashima's stats File:TheGreatRace81.png|Ashima in India File:AshimainTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Ashima File:AshimainTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Ashima's left side view File:AshimainTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Ashima's back side view File:AshimainTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Ashima's right side view Video File:Ashima of India Ivan of Russia Ivan of Russia is the sixth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on May 25th, 2016. Description Meet Ivan of Russia. A very strong diesel engine who finished second in the shunting race. Character * Ivan Event Shunting Race Location * Russia Trivia * The Sodor Dieselworks, covered in snow, was used to represent a Russian shunting yard. Gallery File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Ivan's stats File:TheGreatRace83.png|Ivan in Russia File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Ivan File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Ivan's left side view File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Ivan's back side view File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Ivan's right side view Video File:Ivan of Russia Gina of Italy Gina of Italy is the seventh video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on June 1st, 2016. Description Don't let Gina's looks deceive you. This small and compact engine can match the boys pound for pound. Character * Gina Event Shunting Race Location * Italy Trivia * Arlesburgh Harbour was redressed to represent an Italian seaside town. * Gina's stats say that she is a 0-2-0. In Italy, the wheel arrangement is counted by the amount of axles on an engine rather than the amount of wheels. Gallery File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Gina's stats File:TheGreatRace80.png|Gina in Italy File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Gina File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Gina's left side view File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Gina's back side view File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Gina's right side view Video File:Gina of Italy Spencer of UK Spencer of UK is the eighth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on June 8th, 2016. Description Meet Spencer. Serving as the private engine to the Duke and Duchess, Spencer is known as a regal engine that hold the land speed record for a steam locomotive. Character * Spencer Event The Great Race Location * The Mainland Trivia * Sir Nigel Gresley is mentioned by the Race Announcer. * Interestingly, despite the title saying that Spencer is from the United Kingdom, his stats say that his country is simply "Mainland". * The Main Line, particularly the autumn version seen in Two Wheels Good, is used to represent the English Main Line. * Spencer is said to be the one who holds the fastest speed record for a steam engine. In real life, this title is held by his brother Mallard. Gallery File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Spencer's stats File:TheGreatRace84.png|Spencer in the UK File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Spencer File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Spencer's left side view File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Spencer's back side view File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Spencer's right side view Video File:Spencer of UK Rajiv of India Rajiv of India is the ninth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on June 15th, 2016. Description All hail the emperor of India, Rajiv. Rajiv is a small tank engine but bursts with color! Character * Rajiv Event Best Decorated Engine Parade Location * India Trivia * The Fenland Track was redressed to represent India. Goof * Rajiv's animation begins to rotate before the announcer says "Rajiv of India". Gallery File:RajivinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Rajiv's stats File:TheGreatRace85.png|Rajiv in India File:RajivinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Rajiv File:RajivinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Rajiv's left side view File:RajivinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Rajiv's back side view File:RajivinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Rajiv's right side view Video File:Rajiv of India Percy of Sodor Percy of Sodor is the tenth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on June 22nd, 2016. Description Meet Percy. Picked at the last minute for the shunting race, Percy is an unlikely hero. Characters * Percy * James Event Shunting Race (dropped out) Location * Sodor China Clay Company Trivia * The Race Announcer mentions the events of Tale of the Brave. Stock footage from said special is also used. Gallery File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Percy's stats File:TaleOfTheBrave847.png|Stock Footage File:TaleOfTheBrave848.png|Stock Footage File:TaleOfTheBrave849.png|Stock Footage File:TaleOfTheBrave853.png|Stock Footage File:TaleOfTheBrave850.png|Stock Footage File:TaleOfTheBrave851.png|Stock Footage File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Percy File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Percy's left side view File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Percy's back side view File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Percy's right side view Video File:Percy of Sodor Shooting Star Gordon of Sodor Shooting Star Gordon of Sodor is the eleventh video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on June 29th, 2016. Description The streamlined power house, Gordon the Shooting Star, is a lean mean moody machine that is heading to the front of the race. Character * Gordon Event The Great Race (disqualified) Location * Gordon's Hill Goof * Gordon's basis stats say that he is based on an LNER A3 Pacific like his brother Flying Scotsman. But he is actually an experimental GNR A0 Pacific. Gallery File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Shooting Star's (Gordon's) Stats File:TheGreatRace86.png|Shooting Star (Gordon) on Gordon's Hill File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Shooting Star (Gordon) File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Left side view File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Back side view File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Right side view Video File:Shooting Star Gordon of Sodor Shane of Australia Shane of Australia is the twelfth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on July 6th, 2016, but was shown on an Australian news website when Shane was first publicly revealed. Description Meet Shane of Australia. Shane is a big, strong engine who works tirelessly to ensure he's in the best shape for the strongest engine race. Character * Shane Event Strength Race Location * Australia Trivia * Bluff's Cove was redressed to represent the Australian coast for this video. * There are a few differences between the original and the newer video: ** When Shane is shown in Australia, the newer video shows him pulling rolling stock. ** The newer video has more 'sparkles' in the background. ** His speed stat was changed and the event category was fixed to say he is in the strength competition instead of the Great Race. Goofs * In the original video, Shane's stats say that he is competing in the Great Race. However, in the film, he competes in the strength competition. The Race Announcer even says that the strength competition is the event that Shane competes in. This was later fixed in the official upload on the Thomas and Friends YouTube Channel. * Shane's tender wheels and coupling are not rendered properly towards the end of the showcase video. * Although Shane is implied to be working in Australia, the trucks he is pulling are British. Gallery File:ShaneInTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Shane's stats (original) File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Shane's stats (current) File:TheGreatRace69.jpg|Shane in Australia File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Shane File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Shane's left side view File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Shane's back side view File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Shane's right side view Video File:Shane of Australia Emily of Sodor Emily of Sodor is the thirteenth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on July 13th, 2016. Description Looking better than ever, Emily has two extra large driving wheels and one of the tallest funnels on Sodor. Character * Emily Event Best Decorated Engine Parade Location * Ulfstead Castle Goof * Emily's wheel configuration stats is incorrectly stated as a 4-2-0 instead of a 4-2-2. Gallery File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Emily's stats File:TheGreatRace87.png|Emily at Ulfstead Castle File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Emily File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Left side view File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Back side view File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Right side view Video File:Emily of Sodor Vinnie of North America Vinnie of North America is the fourteenth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on July 20th, 2016. Description Meet Vinnie, the tough, rule-bending engine who will do anything to come in first place. Character * Vinnie Event Strength Race Location * North America Gallery File:VinnieinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Vinnie's stats File:TheGreatRace88.png|Vinnie in North America Video File:The Great Race Vinnie of North America The Great Railway Show Thomas & Friends UK Category:Promotional Videos Category:Miscellaneous